What I found out on the job
by Mrs Cassandra M
Summary: Mac Taylor and Elizabeth Morgan are working on a case where the victim looks excatly like her. What will Mac do to protect Elizabeth? Take a bullet, confess his love, or both?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Her name is Elizabeth Morgan Taylor. She is twenty-three years old with long beautiful black hair with red tips. She was an outcast with her nose, left eyebrow, and bottom lip pierced, and with five tattoos. She had a sun encircled around her bellybutton, a black panther posed to strike on her ribs, a rose upon her wrist, a cross over her heart that had a halo above it, and a locket in the center between her shoulders. This is her tale of finding her true love while in the face of danger.

Chapter 1

Elizabeth began working for the detective Mac Taylor two years ago, and had been in love with him since her first day. The first case they ever worked together was a hit and run, Mac had taken the photos while she searched for the evidence.

Elizabeth collected piece after piece of evidence, and had the weird feeling that she was being closely observed. It was not until two weeks later that she began to date her watcher, and when he informed her that he was a current tanglewoodboy.

Elizabeth went into work the next day shaken but she walked right up to Mac to inform him. She walked into his office, and before she could get the words out she began mumbling and crying.

Mac took Elizabeth in his arms and sat both him and her on the couch.

"Elizabeth, may I inquire what is what?,"

"The guy I'm dating…he's a…"

"Is a what?,"

"A tanglewoodboy, he told me last night," as Mac heard this he stood and took a deep breath before speaking.

"We need to remove you from that relationship,"

"I know, he is not the man I thought him to be. He is not even the man I love," Mac nodded and helped Elizabeth to lay down.

"Rest we'll speak later," she nodded and drifted off to a light slumber. Mac placed a blanket upon her, and whispered in her ear "Stay here and sleep I'll wake you if there is a case."

Elizabeth had awoken two hours later, and noticed Mac sitting at his computer working.

"There were no cases so I had decided to let you continue sleeping, you looked so peaceful,"

"I felt peaceful, my dreams are usually filled with nightmares and memories. How long had I been asleep for,"

"Only two hours,"

"Oh, what time is it?,"

"Seven thirty, may I ask why you ask?,"

"My friend's birthday is beginning in half an hour, and I have to go home and get her gift," not a second after those words were spoken Mac's beeper went off making Elizabeth groan and growl angrily. Mac called retrieved the address, and turned back to her.

"Sorry Elizabeth but a case has come up, do you think your friend will forgive you?,"

"Yeah she will, let's go," that said they made their way out to the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth and Mac arrived at the building where the crime took place, which surprisingly was in the same building her friend lived in. They took the elevator to her friend's floor causing Elizabeth to feel sick to her stomach.

"Mac why are we here?,"

"The crime took place here," Elizabeth got really scared and took a few steps ahead to confirm her suspicions. Lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood was Jasmine Delko, sister to Eric Delko from Miami, and her cousin.

"No…oh god no Jas," Elizabeth nearly collapsed but Mac caught her as she fell and took her to the hallway.

"Elizabeth who is that?,"

"My…my twin cousin Jasmine Catalina Delko," that said Elizabeth broke down crying hysterically while Mac and Don consoled her.

As she finally finished crying, she was so weak that Mac and Don had to lead her inside, and sit her down on a chair by the door. Elizabeth's best friend Caitlin stepped over ten minutes later, and handed Elizabeth her digital camera. Upon the screen was a message in Jasmine's blood that read 'Your next Elizabeth, no one can save you'.

"Mac,"

"Yes Elizabeth," Mac asked as he stood up.

"Is there a message on the floor?,"

"No it seems to have been smudged,"

"Caitlin has a photo of it, show him he is trustworthy."

Caitlin showed Mac the photo, and after seeing it he said something to the closest officer. The next thing she knew the officer was leading Caitlin out.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, they are just taking her to protective custody,"

"Oh okay, what about me?,"

"You will be staying with me,"

"Mac you don't understand, you can't save me the tanglewoodboys will not allow you to,"

"But Elizabeth that doesn't mean I won't stop trying,"

"I will not lose the man I love to the tanglewoodboys," she looked away quickly trying to avoid Mac's dumbstruck look.

"Elizabeth…did you just say you love me,"

"Ummm…yes I did," Mac remained silent for a moment scaring her.

"Mac I know you are freaked out, perhaps I should leave," as she went to leave the apartment Mac stopped her, lifted her head, and brought their lips together in a soft passionate kiss.

"I have wanted to do that for so long. Since the first day I first set my sight on you,"

"Mac how about we finish gathering the evidence, take it to the labs, then go out,"

"How about we do that but instead of going out we go to my place instead after we get some of your belongings from your apartment,"

"Sounds like a perfect plan," smiling they shared one last final brief kiss before beginning.


	3. Chapters 3 & 4

**Chapter 3**

Two hours later the evidence was all collected, and by the time Mac and Elizabeth arrived at the office they were tired. Mac grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the elevator catching her in his arms as he kissed her softly and passionately.

Outside Mac and her got into his car as Mac said "We'll pick up your motorcycle tomorrow," she nodded and closed her eyes as she rested in the passenger seat.

When they arrived at her apartment they noticed the door open, and her stuff trashed.

"Stay here baby,"

"Okay Mac," she said as Mac started to go into her apartment.

Mac was in there for a few minutes before he came back to the door and led her to the bedroom to get her belongings that were not trashed. They packed her suitcases, leashed her dog Rufus, and left the apartment.

**Chapter 4**

They arrived at Mac's apartment twenty minutes later. They placed her stuff down by the couch, and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"It's twelve o'clock am and we haven't eaten so have a seat, and I will cook for us,"

"Aww Mac you're so sweet," she said as she took a seat at his table and laid her cell phone in front of her, "but lets order out instead since it is midnight, I know this perfect little pizza place that delivers this late at night,"

"Sounds great, you order and I'll pay, and there will be no ifs, ands, or buts," Elizabeth laughed as she called and placed the order, and thought the whole time that it was time to tell Mac who she was.

"Mac," she started as she put her cell down and took a deep breath to settle herself," there are some things you need to know about me,"

"Things like what?," Mac asked worried.

"You heard of the Raymond Caine drug case in Miami right?,"

"Yes," Mac said as he took Elizabeth's hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Well… he was my uncle, my real name is Angel Madeline Morgan Caine. My father is Horatio Caine,"

"Oh, was that it Liz cause to me no matter who you are or who your family is I still love you no matter what,"

"I love you too Mac," Elizabeth said as she leaned over and kissed Mac just as the doorbell rang.

As they completed eating Mac led her into the bedroom, and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 5 & 6

**Chapter 5**

As they went into work the next morning, Mac dressed in his usual suit, and Elizabeth in a pair of bellbottom jeans, a blouse with bell sleeves, and her two-inch platform boots. They acted normally during the day trying not to let anyone know of their relationship, but it didn't last long cause around lunchtime Stella walked up to her and began to stare.

"Stella?,"

"What did you do to Mac?,"

"Why don't you ask him what he is so happy about yourself?,"

"I did and he said speak to you," she said as she crossed her arms in front of her getting angry.

"Well here he comes now maybe he'll tell you now but I have to go to trace goodbye Stella," she smirked as she walked off hearing Stella huff madly behind her.

Elizabeth made it successfully to trace without her cell ringing, and without anyone questioning her about Mac, which was good. She noticed Danny in the lab already receiving the results from their case. They were working a double homicide, and had found a weird substance on the door.

"Candy," Danny said when he saw her.

"Candy?," Elizabeth asked raising her eyebrow in question.

"Candy floss to be exact, that was what was on the door handle,"

"Okay so lets think about it which of our suspects had candy floss on their hands,"

"None," Danny said as Elizabeth shook her head and cursed under her breath.

"None, are you telling me that it disappeared off their hands that fast,"

"No, but it ties with Mac's case,"

"Okay, I'll go tell him I was on my way there anyways," Elizabeth said as she took the folder from Danny and walked out but wasn't fully left before Danny said, "Okay have fun for some reason Mac is in a good mood," causing Elizabeth to groan under her breath.

**Chapter 6**

As Elizabeth walked to Mac's office she stopped for a brief moment and admired him. Then she walked in and put the case on his desk before laying down on his couch.

"What's this?,"

"My case,"

'And you are giving it to me…why?,"

"Because our cases are connected by a candy floss substance,"

"What," Mac asked in disbelief before flipping through the file.

As Mac read the case file and the trace report Elizabeth relaxed and closed her eyes for a quick nap. She was awoken though by the feel of Mac's lips upon hers.

"Stella, Danny, and Hawkes are at the door, just couldn't resist showing them why I am so happy,"

"Oh," Elizabeth said smiling and waving to the others.

They walked in looking dumbfounded until Stella spoke.

"When did this happen?,"

"Yesterday, after I broke up with the tanglewoodboy, and found my cousin dead,"

"Oh Liz why didn't you tell us?,"

"Because I had Mac with me, he helped me through with my cousin's death, the death threat from the tanglewoodboys, and the giving up of my apartment,"

"Yeah like I was letting you stay by yourself," Mac said sarcastically while grabbing a bottle of water.

Stella smiled and held out her hands to Danny and Hawkes, who then placed fifty dollars each in her hands and swore.

"You guys were betting on us,"

"Of course, we all saw how you looked at each other, and how you got the look of love on your face whenever Mac was around,"

"Was I that obvious?," Elizabeth asked laughing.

"Yep, it was hilarious everyone could see how much you love him, and the same way with Mac," that being heard Elizabeth and Mac just smiled at each other not saying a word.


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When they arrived home Elizabeth found a message from Caitlin on her laptop. Mac was in the kitchen cooking dinner he was distracted as she grabbed her bike keys, and paused in the doorway and whispered "I love you Mac Taylor, I always have and always will," before leaving quickly.

Mac had completed dinner and went out to tell Elizabeth but noticed she was no longer in the apartment but noticed she had left her laptop open and message from Caitlin on the screen. After reading it he grabbed his coat, gun, and keys, and headed out.

Elizabeth arrived at Caitlin's apartment building ten minutes later, turned off the engine of her bike, and got off. She turned her GPS online on her phone, and ran upstairs to find Caitlin.

As she got upstairs she began yelling for Caitlin. She became even more extremely worried when she received no answer. Elizabeth kicked in the door and screamed as she saw Caitlin lying in a pool of blood. She ran to her and prayed she was alive, which luckily she was as Elizabeth ripped the sleeves off her blouse and pressed them to Caitlin's neck wound.

"Hello Angel…or is it Elizabeth now?," a strong masculine voice said from behind her.

"Jacob,"

"You know death is the only way out,"

"Then do it because I don't love you," Elizabeth said turning her head to face the six-foot man named Jacob who stood with his back to the front door.

Bang came the sound of gunshots but she wasn't feeling any pain so Jacob had been unsuccessful with killing her. Elizabeth went to look back at Caitlin but her heart dropped as she saw Mac lying in front of her, she grabbed Mac's gun and shot and killed Jacob before dropping the gun and putting pressure on Mac's wounds.

"Mac…Mac baby hold on, I've already lost enough I'm not going to lose you too,"

"I…love…you…Angel,"

"No! you hold on you hear me you're strong don't give in," Elizabeth begged as she prayed for help, and for both Caitlin and Mac to survive.


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The prayers were answer right now they were currently at the hospital; Elizabeth sat outside Mac's room that he shared with Caitlin with Don on her left side, and Danny on her right. The doctor stood in front of her telling her everything.

"Mac Taylor had contained two gun shot wounds to his upper torso, and thankfully they didn't hit any major arteries,"

"Can we go in and see him?," Don asked as he wrapped a arm around Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry only family at this time," that said the doctor walked away as Elizabeth stood and kicked a chair over.

"Son of a bitch, I want to see him Don!, he saved my life, showed me love and helped me, and no I can't even see him,"

"Don't worry Liz everything will work out, everything will be okay,"

"Don't…don't say that bullshit to me,"

"Okay, but Mac is watching you freak out, and is worried,"

"Oh," Elizabeth said ashamed of herself.

She turned and looked through the glass separating her from her lover, and saw him give a small smile to her. She knew she had tears forming in her eyes, and he must have seen them because he moved a finger and motioned for her to come in. Elizabeth entered the room sadly as she said, "Mac I can't be in here,"

"Nonsense you're family you are allowed,"

"Mac I'm your girlfriend, and the doctor said only family could visit,"

"Well I want you to be family if you will say yes to it,"

"What do you mean Mac?," Elizabeth said as she wiped her tears.

"In the drawer there is a black velvet box," Elizabeth opened the drawer and removed the box before sitting on the edge of Mac's bed.

"Elizabeth Caine, will you marry me?," Mac asked as he stared into Elizabeth's green forest eyes.

"Yes Mac, of course I will marry you," Elizabeth said as she put on the ring and kissed Mac lightly on the lips.

The following month later Stella and Elizabeth went to buy her dress and the maid of honor dress. Elizabeth chose a strapless ballroom-wedding gown, while they both agreed upon a baby blue strapless gown for Stella. On their way back to the hospital they stopped in a jewellery store and ordered a custom ring for Mac, that was to be a sterling silver band with their initials and the date of when they were engaged etched on the inside.

When they arrived at the office they saw Mac's office being cleaned out, while Danny stood waiting for us.

"Danny what's going on?,"

"This is for you Liz, you have to watch it in private. Watch it in the lab we'll make sure no one enters there,"

"Thanks," Elizabeth said as she took the tape and headed in to watch it.

As it began playing Elizabeth saw Mac show up on the screen.

"Hi baby I gave Danny the tape to give to you because I'm on a case in Miami. You're probably wondering why my office is being cleaned out and that is cause it is to be remodeled. I love you baby and I'll see you when I get back," after the tape was finished Elizabeth took it and left the lab rejoining Stella and Danny.

"He's fine he's in Miami working a case, and his office is being remodeled,"

"Oh," Stella said as she finally took a breath, and Danny and Elizabeth could both tell that she had been as worried like them that Mac had perhaps just left.

Elizabeth hugged Danny and Stella and gave Danny her gun.

"Well I'll be back when Mac is, I think now is a good time to go see my family in Miami,"

"Have fun Liz!," Stella and Danny called out as Elizabeth stepped on the elevator and the doors shut beginning her vaction.


	7. Chapter 9 & epilogue

**Chapter 9**

Elizabeth locked up the apartment and took a cab to the airport to catch the flight to Miami to see her father and fiancé.

As she arrived in Miami she rented a hummer and drove to the scene where Mac and her father Horatio were working. Mac had decided to look up briefly and was in shock to see Elizabeth standing by a hummer.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here baby," Mac asked as he kissed her lips lightly.

"Came to see you and my father, and knowing anything that while I'm here I'm going to be working with you both,"

"Mac what is wrong?,"

"Huh oh its just the victim she looks a lot like you,"

"Oh well how about this I'll help with the evidence around the body and you handle the rest of the evidence in the surrounding area,"

"Okay thank you baby," Mac said as he took his kit and headed to look around.

Elizabeth walked over towards the body hugged her father briefly before starting to look for evidence around the body. Mac had seemed to calm down some from the way he looked, and Elizabeth and her father began catching up on things. She told him of the death of her cousin, and how she and Mac were to be married and Horatio was truly happy for his daughter, and happy that her life was turning out better then ever.

**Epilogue**

The case was completed and Elizabeth, Mac, and Horatio went to New York. The wedding went perfectly and Mac and Elizabeth became husband and wife. Yea they did face trials of love, friendship, and family but in the end they happily had two beautiful children that were named Jason Mac Taylor, and Alexandria Jasmine Taylor.


End file.
